Mad Hatter
The Mad Hatter is a character from Alice in Wonderland. The Mad Hatter is best friends with the March Hare and is first seen in the most famous scene in the film The Mad Tea Party. He was voiced by Ed Wynn in the original 1951 film, and currently voiced by Corey Burton. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland The Mad Hatter is seen when Alice wonders off in the forest and the Cheshire Cat tells her to visit them for directions back home. Alice visits but in the middle of a very odd Tea Party with the March Hare, The Mad Hatter and the Doormouse. The Mad Hatter and March Hare are singing A Very Merry Unbirthday but is interrupted when Alice starts to clap. At first, The Mad Hatter and March Hare are upset because Alice was not asked to join but become pleased when Alice explains to them that she enjoyed their singing and they welcome her to join. As Alice tries to explain, the Mad Hatter and March Hare try to change the subject. Soon the party is once again interrupted by the White Rabbit. Alice tries to conversant with him, but the Mad Hatter grabs a hold of the Rabbit's watch and finds out why he's so late: the watch is "two days slow." So the Mad Hatter dips the watch in tea and opens up to discover – with a salt container as a lens – the problem: the watch is full of wheels. As a result, he takes out many wheels and springs with a fork in his attempt to fix it. He adds ingredients to the mixture: the very best butter, tea, two spoons, jam, mustard (which is rejected, since it's too silly for him), and lemon. Thinking that it's done the trick, the Mad Hatter closes the watch. Then, the watch goes haywire and spits out springs and wheels all over the place as it moves across the table. The March Hare uses a mallet to crush the "mad watch," bringing tears to the Rabbit. After hearing that the watch was an Unbirthday present, the Mad Hatter and March Hare wish him a "very merry Unbirthday" and get him on the run. The Disney movie suggested the reason for the many cups was that every day was an "Unbirthday", when in fact in the books it was because the Mad Hatter had argued with his friend Time, and it was now always six o'clock, time for tea. He is later seen at the court scene. The Mad Hatter is known as a witness along with the March hare and Dormouse. Bonkers In the ''Bonkers cartoon series, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare appeared as Bonkers D. Bobcat's personal make-up artists back when he worked at the Wackytoons Studio. In the series, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare live in the "H" in the Hollywood sign. ''House of Mouse The Mad Hatter has numerous cameos in the popular television series ''House of Mouse. He usually appeared as one of the guests at the titular nightclub, often having tea with the March Hare as usual. Notably, he also made a "guest of honor" cameo in the short "Pit Crew", where it is shown that there's also a store in Toontown that resembles his hat. In "Daisy's Debut" - he auditioned for the role of Genie. In "Dining Goofy", he showed to be amused with the fact that he was seated with Claude Frollo. In "Max's Embarrassing Date", he is seen "dating" Mrs. Potts and after Goofy's being tipped over; bumping into Mrs. Potts, he asks "Oh, Dear! one lump or two?" and later pops his head out of his table in shock after the mess Goofy made to all the guests and their tables. In "Ask Von Drake", during "The Ludwig Von Drake Song", he is seen pouring some tea into Alice's cup through his shirt sleeve, like in the movie. In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, the Mad Hatter goes up on stage, performing a song about why he's grateful for hats. Comics The Mad Hatter plays a role in the Romano Scarpa story, The Blot's Double Mystery. Called Thomas Topper, his hat shop has been one of the victims of the crime wave of the escaped Phantom Blot, who has also been using hypnotism in an effort to incriminate Mickey. ''Kingdom Hearts There is a location in the world Wonderland and the March Hare's house appears with a portrait of the Mad Hatter and March Hare. His hat also appears on a store's sign in Traverse Town. The Lion King 1½ In the theater at the end of the film, a silhouette of the Mad Hatter was seen sitting next to Rabbit when Stitch began making his way to his seat. Kinect Disneyland Adventures The Mad Hatter appears as a meet-and-greet character in Fantasyland. He is also present in the Alice in Wonderland-based mini-games where he and the March Hare dance with the player at one of their Unbirthday parties. Like the other characters in the game, The Mad Hatter asks the player to complete several tasks. At one point, the Hatter becomes the coordinator for The Queen of Hearts' upcoming Unbirthday party. He then asks the player to collect some paper so that he may begin creating the invitations. Right after, he asks the player to inform Alice about the event. Once Upon a Time '''Jefferson,' played by Sebastian Stan, is the Mad Hatter and owns a magical hat that he can use to travel between different worlds. In the past, he used his hat to retrieve objects for the Evil Queen However, he gave his job up as his daughter Grace lost her mother because of it. He lives with Grace in the forest, and they collect and sell mushrooms to survive. When the Queen asks for another favor, he initially refuses, but eventually agrees with the condition that his daughter "will want for nothing" afterward. He takes the Queen to Wonderland, and she rescues her father Henry. However, his hat will only take two back to the Queen's realm because only two left that realm. The Queen tells him that if he truly cared for Grace, he would have never left her. Jefferson is left behind and captured by the knights of the Queen of Hearts. He is beheaded when he does not tell her how he came to Wonderland, but he survives. He is then ordered to make another magical hat to return home. His head is then reattached, leaving a scar around his neck. Although he makes thousands of hats, none are able to take him home, leading him into insanity. In Storybrook, he is able to remember life in the Enchanted Forest which is his part of the curse. He lives near the forest in a large house, from which he uses telescopes to spy on Sheriff Emma Swan's office and on his daughter Grace, who is now named Paige. He captures Mary Margaret Blanchard after she escapes from her cell though he says he did this to save her from the curse, as she was intending to leave Storybrooke. He later abducts Emma when she goes looking for Mary Margaret. He orders Emma to make a magical hat that will take him home: a task only she can do as she has brought magic to Storybrooke. He also tells Emma that the curse is real and that his curse is to watch Grace be happy with a different father and know that he does not belong to the world she is living in. She makes a hat, but she is unable to make it take him home. She and Mary Margaret eventually escape by pushing him out a window. He disappears immediately after, leaving nothing but the hat Emma made. Jefferson returns when Regina leaves a White Rabbit playing card on his daughter's bike. She tells Jefferson she can return his daughter to him with her memories returned. However, Jefferson feels that would be cursing his daughter to remember both of her lives and instead demands he be allowed to forget and have a new life with his daughter. Regina agrees provided Jefferson help her get rid of Emma. With the last bit of Regina's magic, they get his hat working again and he retrieves the cursed apple that put Snow White into a deathlike sleep. When he calls on Regina to uphold her end, she promises that she will after Emma is gone. After Henry accidentally eats the poisoned apple, Regina refuses to help Jefferson, blaming him. Furious, Jefferson frees Belle from her cell and instructs her to tell Mr. Gold that Regina held her captive, knowing that Mr. Gold will want to take revenge. Electric Holiday In the animated short, the Mad Hatter was one of the many Disney character guests to attend Minnie Mouse's fashion show. Disney Parks The Mad Hatter is a meetable character in the Disney parks and is the most common Alice in Wonderland character from the film after Alice. In the Disneyland park, he is commonly seen with Alice, Peter Pan and Wendy. Originally, the Mad Hatter appeared as a "fur character" like Mickey and Donald. By the end of the 1980s, park executives changed him to a "face character", allowing him to interact with the guests. The Hatter also has a spell card in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom known as "Mad Hatter's Tea Time". Disneyland Musical Chairs The Mad Hatter hosts the popular musical chairs game in Disneyland along with Alice and occasional friends like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. During the game Mad Hatter would regularly tell jokes and play around with guests. Fantasmic! The Mad Hatter appears in the bubble montage in Disney's Hollywood Studios and later seen riding Steamboat Willie or the Mark Twain Riverboat. Mad Tea Party The Mad Hatter is the star of the attraction in both Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. The attraction itself is a teacup spinning theme. Alice in Wonderland In the attraction based on the film, Mad Hatter makes appearances as an audio-animatronic. In the ride he practically plays out the same role that he did in the original film. Trivia *Mad Hatter is often cited as Alice's closest friend. This is because of the strong relationship in the Disney Parks and the two often being paired in other media and merchandise. *In DeviantART and Youtube, some fans called him Reginald (or Reggie for short), give him a more realistic look (being tall and hansome), and ship him with Alice as a couple. *Mad Hatter's hat can be seen in Yen Sid's studies on a shelf in Epic Mickey. *Mad Hatter's hat can be used for the Little Green Men in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *Mad Hatter was involved with celebrity auditions on House of Mouse. *He made a cameo in "Pit Crew" which was a Mickey Mouse Works cartoon short. *His name appears in all of the shops in all of the theme parks around the world. *Despite his good guy status, his hat appears as a token in the My Villains Monopoly game. *Ward Kimball's animation of the Mad Hatter was used as a reference for the character of King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. Gallery See also *Tarrant Hightopp *King Candy External links *Wikipedia's article about the character es:El Sombrerero Loco (personaje de 1951) Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Living characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Article of the week Category:Adults Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Electric Holiday Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Toons Category:Disney INFINITY characters